Hope Mikaelson (VCM's Lore)
Anastasiya Hope Mikaelson, nicknamed Ana, is a major recurring character in The Originals before becoming a main character in the fifth season. She is also a main character in Legacies. Anastasiya is the tetrabrid daughter of Niklaus Mikaelson and Vivianna Labonair. She is the great-great granddaughter of Joseph Salvatore. She is also granddaughter of Ansel, Esther Mikaelson, Zach Salvatore, and Alexandra Labonair, as well as the step-granddaughter of Mikael. She is the niece of Freya, Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik Mikaelson and Sarah Nelson, and the grand-niece of Dahlia. She is also a distant relative of Lana, Eve, and Cary. Anastasiya is the maternal younger half sister of Edmond Labonair, adoptive younger sister of Marcel Gerard via her father, and twin sister of Evangeliya. She was named Anastasiya by her father, who took inspiration from the fact that her mother died after giving birth to her but came back, like she was resurrected. Her middle name is Hope, inspired by Elijah's speech that this baby is their family's hope, and she takes the surname of her paternal step-grandfather. Though Vivianna was originally planning on giving Anastasiya her last name, Labonair, to have her name less associated with the Mikaelson's. Anastasiya was conceived in season four episode [https://vampirediaries.fandom.com/wiki/Pictures_of_You Pictures of You] along with her twin sister, and it was revealed that Vivianna was pregnant four episodes later in The Originals. She was then born in The Originals season one episode From a Cradle to a Grave. As a result of her unique heritage, she is the world's first werewolf-witch-vampire-guardian hybrid. She inherited her werewolf gene from both of her parents, her vampire and witch legacy came from her father who is the Original vampire-werewolf hybrid and the son of the Original Witch, and her guardian gene from her mother. Through her mother's Labonair lineage, Anastasiya is werewolf royalty. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Anastasiya and Evangeliya were sent away to be raised by Rebekah, in order to protect them from their father's enemies: the Guerrera Wolves, Esther, and Dahlia. Their deaths were faked to protect them. However, in season two's The Brothers That Care Forgot, Esther had found Rebekah whilst she is with Anastasiya and Evangeliya at the park, this is signified by the presence of starlings. At the end of the second season, Anastasiya and Evangeliya are living with Vivianna, Hayley and Jackson in the bayou, and by the end of the third season, their are living with Vivianna on the road. By the fourth season, they lives with Vivianna and the Mikaelson Family at the Abattoir. After having The Hollow's spirit separated into four members of their family, them and Vivianna leave for Mystic Falls. They becomes students at the Salvatore Boarding School for Young and Gifted and as time goes by, they becomes determined to see their father again, despite the consequences that could ensue because of it. Anastasiya is a member of the Mikaelson Family, the Labonair Family, the Salvatore Family, and an unnamed family of werewolves. Anastasiya is by birthright a member of the Crescent Wolf Pack and the North East Atlantic Pack, as well as an unnamed witch family, and the one of the two children fathered by the Original Hybrid. Throughout the Vampire Diaries Season Four In Pictures of You, Niklaus Mikaelson and Vivianna Labonair slept together and conceived twins. In The Originals, the witch Sophie Deveraux revealed that Vivianna was, in fact, pregnant with Klaus' child. She revealed that the baby is one of Nature's "loopholes". She later revealed that it was because of Klaus' werewolf side that Anastasiya and Evangeliya were conceived. Sophie then demands that Klaus help her or she will kill the baby and its mother. Klaus initially had no interest with having anything to do with the child, even telling to the witches that they made a mistake if they thought they could get to him by using Vivianna and their child as leverage. But after words of consideration from Elijah Mikaelson, and an exchange from Camille O'Connell, he later changed his mind. When Elijah asked him about Vivianna and their unborn child, Klaus replied to him that "every king needs an heir." not knowing it was actually two babies. Throughout the Originals |-|Season 1 = In Always and Forever, Elijah tells Sophie that he believes this child will be a way for Klaus to finally be happy. Sophie is glad he feels that way, as she blackmails him. If he gets Klaus to co-operate with their demands, since Marcel Gerard already drove the werewolves from the French Quarter, nobody will have to know of the existence of a hybrid baby. In a later phone conversation with Rebekah Mikaelson, Elijah swears he will not let anything happen to the baby and vows that he will protect Vivian and her and Klaus's unborn child. In House of the Rising Son, when Rebekah arrives in New Orleans looking for Elijah, she bumps into her best friend Vivian, commenting her "supernatural, miracle baby bump" isn't showing. After a short conversation with Niklaus about the whereabouts of their elder brother, Rebekah takes Vivian to the basement of their house, showing her the coffins, before warning her to get out of New Orleans while she can, because once the baby is born, Niklaus will be "planning a coffin for her." Vivian comments that the witches cast a spell; if she leaves New Orleans, she and the baby will die. Rebekah's words clearly affecting her, Vivian heads to Jardin Gris, inquiring wolfsbane in an attempt to abort the baby. She sits on a bench at night, pouring the poison into a cup of tea, urging herself to drink it. She is about to drink when she hears rustling behind her. Vampires appear in front of her, saying wolves aren't welcome. Vivian, fed up of being told what to do by vampires, tosses the cup at him and attempts to flee. Rebekah suddenly shows up, ripping the heart out of one of the vampire's, and snapping the neck of the other, saving Vivian's life. After Klaus hears of Vivian leaving the house, he berates her and demands to know what she was doing. In a rage, Vivian yells that she wanted to put the baby out of it's misery, a comment which Klaus begins to choke her over, showing he clearly cares for the baby. The day after, Klaus slowly walks into Vivian's room whilst she is supposedly sleeping. He notices the bottle of wolfsbane and sniffs the top. Vivian then tells him that she didn't use it, Klaus asks her why, as she could have been free from "all of this." Vivian says that this gives her a chance to raise her child properly this time as when she had her first child, Edmond at age 14, she coined him off to her grandparents to raise and she never went back for him. Plus that when she was being attacked, she wasn't just protecting herself, she was protecting their child and she didn't want to let anyone hurt it.